The Wolves of Winter
by MyNewHell
Summary: Torrhen Stark - twin sister to Robb Stark - hasn't had the most traditional upbringings, not the one her lady mother would prefer. Neither has Jaime Lannister, for an entirely different reason. The King and his court ride to Winterfell bringing life-changing news for Torrhen and her family. How will they deal? Better summary inside. Eventual Jaime x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Torrhen Stark is Robb Stark's twin sister and eldest daughter of Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn Stark. After living in relative peace in Winterfell with her family, the King and his court arrive with life-changing news for the North with three requests. Lord Eddard is to become Hand of the King, Sansa Stark is to marry the king's eldest son - Prince Joffery, and Torrhen herself is asked to marry the infamous kingslaying Jaime Lannister. How will her presence and these requests affect the events in the Game of Thrones. Give it a try, please?

* * *

><p>Dawn broke over the castle of Winterfell. The mellow orange sunrise slowly tiding over the remnants of another late summer night. A faint breeze caressing the land of the north around the castle of the ancient House Stark. A thin layer of snow covered the land, glistening in the early morning light. Quiet murmurs of the people living in the north getting up and starting their day of work. In the early dawn, Winterfell was a perfectly peaceful picturesque.<p>

In the castle of Winterfell, Torrhen Stark bolted upright in her bed with her breath coming out in short gasps. Torrhen's heartbeat hammered rapidly inside her chest as she shook violently. The heat from her dreams smothered her and unexplainable fear crippled her, leaving her unable to do anything but shake in the aftermath of the nightmare. It was rare to have such scary dreams like that. In fact, she couldn't remember the last night terror she had.

In a moment of sudden inspiration, Torrhen threw herself from her bed and fumbled over to the window and flung it open, letting in the cold morning air. Hanging her head out the window, she took deep breaths, filling her lungs with the frosty air of a late summer northern morning. She willed herself to forget the dream, and to focus on her surroundings. Looking out toward the rising sun, Torrhen gazes upon Winterfell, her home. The cold breeze and the layer of snow covering the grounds visibly calmed her down. The smell of the cold frost in the air coupled with the smoke from the fires in the homes of the people of Winterfell filled her lungs and brought a soft smile to her face. To her, it was the smell of safety, and happiness, and her home. The cold air against her flushed skin helped to relieve her of the nightmare as well. Spotting the stables, Torrhen decided to take an early morning ride. She wasted no time throwing on a dress, a cloak and running down to the stables.

Torrhen thundered out of the stables, riding on her soft brown horse that was gifted to her by her lord father Eddard Stark. The cold air bit at the skin on her face as it rushed past her, flying through her hair. She couldn't help the grin made turned the corners of her face. Her heartbeat hammered in her chest again, but instead for the excitement that pulsed in her veins. The fear that she woke up with melted away as she rode through Hunters Gate and into the wolfswood. The freedom of riding around in the wolfswood in the early morning on horseback calmed Torrhen. She rode until she felt far enough away from her chamber in the castle, far enough away from that dreadful nightmare of heat, and fear, and the shadow of death. When she stopped, she stayed still, just breathing and listening to the sounds of the forest, enjoying the cool wind that swirled around her. She let the calm cold of the north surround her, and to flow through her, cleansing her of the nightmare. _It was only a dream, it wasn't real. _

Eventually, she headed back to Winterfell. By the time she got back, the sun was fully in the sky and she knew that her absence at this early in the morning would be noted. Taking the horse back to the stables and passing it to the stable boy Hodor, who was taller than any man she knew but was a simpleton. Damaged, the only speech he was ever capable of was speaking his name, over and over again. He was terribly sweet, and extremely obedient, so the entire of Winterfell never bothered him. Torrhen then made her way to the Great Hall, where she knew her family was breaking their fasts. She decided to forget about the dream, knowing it was just that; a dream. Instead focussed on a bright day ahead of her, filled with bickering siblings, praying in the Godswood and lessons with both her mother and father.

Pushing open the giant oak doors, Torrhen strode into the Great Hall with a bright smile on her face. "Good morn, dear family," she announced, striding up to the table where her family sat.

"And where have you been this morn?" Her auburn haired mother, Catelyn Stark, asked from her seat beside her lord husband, Eddard Stark.

Torrhen's mouth stretched into a brilliant smile. To her father's left, she saw her twin brother Robb Stark smirk and shake his head at her affectionately, as if knowing her mischevious plan."I went for a ride out in the wolfswood," she answered innocently, sitting between her younger siblings Sansa and Rickon and picking food out of the selection in front of her.

Her mother still held a disapproving look. "So early this morning? And by yourself?"

Torrhen shrugged. "No one else was awake."

"So why were you?"

Again, Torrhen shrugged and filled her mouth with food. Her mother impressively help her disapproving look, though Torrhen was used to that. There was silence upon their table, each Stark child eating quietly as their mother scolded their eldest sister. Torrhen couldn't meet her mothers stare, and instead met her fathers hard gaze. His stone grey eyes meeting her stormy grey ones. Her rebellious mood dwindled as her lord father stared long and hard at her. And eventually she looked away from her father, meeting her mother's Tully blue eyes instead.

"I apologise mother but I had a bad dream and thought that an early morning ride would help clear my head. I will not do it again," Torrhen apologised sincerely.

She looked up to her lady mother whose face had softened at her apology, but still a mask of seriousness. "That is all I ask," her mother agreed.

"What was your dream about?" Torrhen's twin brother Robb asked.

Torrhen hesitated. She had no recollection of what her dream was about. There was no images that she could recall, only crippling fear and overbearing heat. "I don't remember. I only know that I was terrified when I woke up."

"Old Nan says that when we have dreams that we don't remember, its because the gods sent the dream to the wrong person so they make us forget." Bran said.

"Old Nan tells too many stories," Ned Stark observed.

"Didn't Old Nan tell you stories when you were a child, father?" Sansa asked innocently.

All the Stark children stared at their father expectantly. They had grown up to Old Nan's stories about dazzling knights, the long winters, and the terrifying Others. Old Nan had been around longer than anyone in Winterfell, and wasn't likely to die any time soon. She had a story for everything, and whenever any of the Stark children were sick or injured, Old Nan say dutifully by their side telling stories of the Aegon the Conqueror, or the old Kings of the North, and even the heroic tales of King Robert and his rebellion. The Stark loved Old Nan and her stories.

Their lord father chuckled. "Yes, she did. The same stories she told all of you, I'm sure."

"I don't think there is a person in Winterfell who hasn't heard Old Nan's stories," Torrhen joked. "Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"Bran has his archery lessons today. And you are to join your sisters today in their lessons," her father informed her pointedly.

"But I was apart of their lessons yesterday," Torrhen complained, much to Robb's amusement.

"If you want anyone to marry you, you need to be a proper lady Tori," her little sister Sansa counselled from beside Torrhen.

"No one would want to marry me, sweet sister, because they'll all want to marry you."

Sansa giggled at her older sisters compliment, and their lady mother smiled affectionately at them. "And they'd all be too scared of Tori to actually marry her," Robb teased from across the table.

The Stark children erupted in laughter. Even their parents were smiling at their eldest son's joke. Torrhen glared at her twin brother, with the corners of her mouth twitching up into a smile as he laughed at his joke. Picking up a piece of bread, she tossed it at Robb's head, who laughed and ducked out of the way.

The rest of the meal passed smoothly, each of the Stark children waiting for the parents to finish before they could leave their meal and continue with their day. Their lord father let them go before he finished his meal, growing weary of the bickering of Torrhen's younger siblings, especially between Arya and Bran. The six Stark children left the Great Hall, as their parents watched affectionately, even with their Father's weariness of the bickering.

**A/N: **_Well there is the first chapter. I hoped you liked it :) I do have big plans for Torrhen in the Game of Thrones universe, including the War of the Five Kings and all the events after, so stay tuned. _


	2. Chapter 2

News of the King and his court riding North travelled quickly throughout Winterfell. It sent its people into a flurry of activity as they readied themselves for the king's court. Excitement bubbled through the air as each day passed. Lady Stark had taken it upon herself to ready the castle for its royal visitors. For the Stark children, each day passed too slowly as they were all excited to see King Robert for the first time. Their father had told them heroic stories of the great Robert Baratheon with his almost inhuman strength and handsome looks. How he defeated Prince Raegar at the Trident, and how he secured the Iron Throne. Each of the Stark children were in awe of their father's oldest friend. It only excited them more for the king's visit.

The day finally came when the southerns from Kingslanding arrived. The King's court poured into the yard where the Stark family and their people stood, waiting for them. The Stark's stood at the front of their flock of people. Torrhen stood between Robb and Sansa as the second born child and first born daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. They stood tall, all standing with their heads held high. Torrhen wouldn't deny how excited she felt. The King and half his bloody royal court come to Winterfell. Her lord father told them stories of King Robert Baratheon and his great rebellion against the mad king. She'd heard of his strength and his ferocity. The great stag of Storms End. The excitement that bubbled up inside of Torrhen's stomach was justifiable.

And then she saw the King.

The reality of the King she saw in front of her did not meet the expectation that her father had built up. As he trotted up on his horse, Torrhen couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor beast. The King seemed just as wide as his horse, and he had a thick black beard covering his face that no doubt hid a second chin. Torrhen could barely hide her disappointment.

"That's the King?!" Torrhen hissed to her brother. Robb just shrugged in response, hiding his own surprise and disappointment.

Once the King dismounted and embraced their parents like old family, and they bowed and curtsied, and kissed the Queen's hand, they began introducing the children to each other.

King Robert brought his children forward first, and introduced them. Prince Joffery, his eldest son and heir to the Iron Throne, barely a year older than Sansa. Princess Myrcella, his second born child and only daughter was introduced next, she would be the same age of Bran, Torrhen realized. And then there was Prince Tommen, the youngest child of King Robert and Queen Cersei. Torrhen stared at all three royal children, mildly surprised that all three children shared the same features of their mother, and almost none of their father. She nudged her brother who stood next to her.

"Prince Joffery looks like there is something foul smelling under his nose," she whispered to Robb.

"That's because we're all under him, and the little princeling hates us" her brother whispered back.

"How do you know?" she questioned.

"By the look on his face, like someone put shit under his nose."

Torrhen smothered a laugh. "I wager that I could beat him in a duel."

Robb snickered quietly beside her. "I wager Arya could beat him in a duel. Bran as well. He's probably never been in a real fight, not with the Hound guarding him."

"Then Rickon could beat him in a duel." The Stark twins smothered their laughter as their father and the King turned to them.

"These are my eldest children, twins, Robb and Torrhen." their father introduced as Robb bowed to the King. "Robb is my first born son, eldest child and heir to Winterfell."

"You're a strong boy, I can tell. And handsome, too. You'll have women lining up for you." King Robert told Robb. Robb thanked King Robert politely, acting as every bit of a honorable lord that he was meant to be.

"And my daughter, Torrhen. Twin sister to Robb, and my first born daughter," her father announced as the King stood in front of her.

Torrhen dipped into a curtsy with a soft smile on her face, playing the lady her mother wanted to her to be. "Your Grace," she murmured politely. She couldn't see his face, but she knew Robb was trying not to laugh beside her. He always made fun of her lady skills, however Torrhen thought she was quite good at acting like a lady.

"Ah, look at you, girl. You are a Stark, there's no denying it. If it weren't for your hair, I'd have mistaken you for your aunt Lyanna. She was beautiful like you," King Robert commented.

"Thank you, your Grace," Torrhen said politely. Her father had always said that she looked like her late aunt Lyanna, that she had her wild spirit as well. /

King Robert's mask fell for a moment, and she saw a glimpse of the heart broken man that lost the love of his life all those years ago. Beneath the crown and the face of a king, he seemed like the warrior who had lost everything in the war he had won. The King moved on, as her father introduced Sansa to him, and the Queen took his place of standing in front of her. Torrhen tried not to look startled at the Queen. Her Grace had been so quiet that Torrhen didn't even realise she was next to her husband at all.

"Your Grace," Torrhen tried to steady her voice as she dropped into a clumsy curtsy.

"Torrhen Stark," Queen Cersei drawled, as if she was testing the name in her mouth. "The King who Knelt. Curious that you should be named after him. The King who rode for war, and ended up surrendering his crown. There are better Kings for you to be named after."

Anger begun to bubble up within her, and Torrhen forced herself to keep her polite mask. "I believe King Torrhen was wise to surrender. Aegon the Conqueror would have eradicated the North if he had fought."

Cersei's soft face tightened in anger, her smile faltering and her green eyes sparking with anger. "A true king fights for his kingdom, no matter the cost," she told Torrhen, her voice hardened with Torrhen's insolence.

"You are older than I, and queen of the Seven Kingdoms so I only have a childs view on such things, and I agree with you. But I believe a true king should put the lives of his people first. King Torrhen knew he couldn't win against Aegon, so he surrendered and his people lived."

Cersei's emerald eyes held fire as she glared at Torrhen fiercely. The lioness queen lived up to her reputation of having the pride of a king. She probably wasn't used to people openly defying her, even Torrhen had done it politely as possible. As Cersei glared, Torrhen kept her face smooth, and her eyes calm. The queen moved on when it was clear Torrhen wasn't going to yield to her glare. Torrhen stayed that way until the queen had moved far enough away that she felt safe to talk to Robb.

"I don't think she likes me much," Torrhen whispered to her brother.

"But the Kingslayer might," Robb whispered back. Torrhen turned to look at her brother with a face full of confusion. "While you were talking with the queen, the Kingslayer was staring at you, even after the queen moved on."

Torrhen looked over and met the emerald eyes of Ser Jaime Lannister, who was staring at her with a light smirk on his face. Concern and confusion flooded her as his smirk widened as he caught her eye. He looked too proud of himself, the Lannister Lion of Casterly Rock, the Kingslayer, the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms stared openly at her. She would be lying if she said it didn't worry her.

The King told Lord Stark to take him down to the crypts to pay his respects, the queen protested saying that they should rest first, the King glared, the Kingslayer led her away and the King was left to do as he pleased. Her lady mother moved forward and welcomed them all to Winterfell, offering the show the royal family to their rooms to rest. The Stark children moved out of the way, bowing to the royal as they passed. Torrhen didn't miss the look that passed between Prince Joffery and her sister, Sansa. She scrunched her face up in distaste.

"You saw that too?" Robb asked as they walked into the castle.

"With Sansa and the prince?" Torrhen questioned. Robb nodded his confirmation. "If Sansa wants to think that he is the brave knight in Old Nan's stories, then let her. It's not like it matters, they are only visiting. I suspect they are to leave by the weeks end."

"You do not think the King thinks them to be married one day?"

"I am father's first born daughter. I would marry the prince before Sansa does, and I hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the crypts of Winterfell after Eddard Stark had been named Hand of the King by Robert Baratheon, they had talked of marriage of Ned's two eldest daughters. Robert was intent to join their families by their children, since they couldn't be brothers through Robert's intended marriage with the late Lyanna Stark.<p>

"If Lyanna had lived, we should have been brothers, bound by blood as well as affection. Well, it is not too late. I have a son. You have a daughter. My Joff will marry your Sansa shall join our houses, as Lyanna and I might have once done," Robert commanded.

Ned was taken by surprise. Not only by the King suggesting that they join houses through the marriage of their children, but by having his eldest son marry his second born daughter. "Your Grace, Torrhen is my first born daughter, not Sansa."

"I know who your first born daughter is, Ned. I stand by my statement, my Joff and your Sansa shall marry." Robert berated.

Ned was confused. "What of Torrhen? Her little sister cannot be married before her, it would shame her."

"Did you know the crown is in debt to the Lannisters? Too many damn gold dragons in debt, and Jon Arryn was discussing terms with Tywin Lannister to get rid a portion of the debt."

"I don't understand-" Ned started.

"Let me finish, damn you Ned. Jon told me Tywin Lannister wanted his son to be released from the Kingsguard and wed to a suitable woman so that he can become Lord of Casterly Rock after him for a third of the debt. Jon Arryn suggested the match with your Torrhen, uniting Houses Stark and Lannister to settle the bad blood between you two. Gods know there is too much of it."

It was quiet for a moment as Ned contemplated the words from his oldest friend. "You want… to marry my daughter to the marry the _Kingslayer_" Ned spat the last word, disgusted.

"Damn it, Ned, it was Jon's last act as Hand of the King! I'll be damned if I don't see to it that its done."

"You want to _marry my daughter to the Kingslayer._"

"No! I don't want to marry your daughter to the Kingslayer! Jon Arryn did! And so did Tywin Lannister! It's a chance to get them both off my mind! And she does have a choice in this! I wouldn't marry your daughter off to the Lannisters by force, Ned, you know me better than that. Ask her if she wants to, and if she refuses then she wont have to. But I need you, Ned. I need you to get along with the Lannisters. Gods know if you two turn against each other, the realm with suffer. Think on it, I do not expect an answer on this matter straight away."

Ned kept quiet as he stared at his friend, suddenly very worried about his eldest daughters fate. He was willing to let his daughter choose her own husband from the suitors that called for her almost everyday, just as he would with Robb. He promised Torrhen to treat her the same as her brother, and yet here he stood with the King commanding him to give her to the Lannisters - to the _Kingslayer__._

"I will think on it tonight, and ask her tomorrow," Ned told his King finally.

"She has the north in her, your girl. With the face of my Lyanna. I'd never sell her to the Lannisters if she didn't wish it."


	3. Chapter 3

Torrhen spent the rest of the day with her sisters. Sansa talked excitedly of the feast at sundown, and of the prince, and the beauty of the Queen. She didn't stop talking actually. Arya made snide comments about it whenever she could. Especially when it came to the rumors of possible betrothal between Sansa and Prince Joffery. Those confused Torrhen. She was glad that were no rumors circulating about a possible betrothal of herself and Prince Joffery, but it made her worry. If Sansa was going to marry Prince Joffery, what would be her fate? Who was to be her intended?

Finally getting bored of Sansa's talk, Torrhen decided to leave. "I'm going to find Robb," she announced.

"But you need to get ready for the feast!" Sansa called after her.

"There is still plenty of time till the feast, I shall be back later for you to make me presentable," Torrhen told her younger sister before walking out the door.

It didn't take long to get to Robb's chamber, he was a corridor away from Sansa's chambers. All the Stark children lived in one area of the castle so their parents wouldn't have to walk across the entire castle to find them. Although it ended up that way many times anyway. The Stark children were all very different, and often were away doing their own things unless they were in their lessons. With the exception of Robb and Torrhen, because understandably they were twins. The only time they were apart was when they had lessons, and even then they still spent time together because Torrhen was allowed to learn with her brother. She sat with Robb and her father as they talked about Winterfell, and how to rule it. She sparred with him in the yard, proving to be a better archer than her brother, though he was the better swordsman. Torrhen had spent her entire life next to her brother, and she couldn't contemplate a reality where he wasn't there for her.

She didn't even bother knocking when she arrived at his room, just simply walked opened the door and walked in. "I hope you're decent," she said, walking in./

"You'll come in even if I wasn't," Robb replied from the middle of the room.

"I would turn around and wait for you to at least put something on," Torrhen argued./

"I don't understand why it matters, we're twins, its not like we haven't seen each other bare before."

It was true, Torrhen agreed silently. But the last time she had seen her brother nude was years ago, before she flowered and became a woman. "It matters because I am a woman, and you are almost a man grown. We aren't children anymore."

"_Almost_ a man grown? I am a man grown!" Robb protested.

Chuckling, Torrhen rolled her eyes and sat down heavily onto the chair in Robb's room, looking around her. Strewn around his room was clothes. Different doublets, and breeches, and cloaks covered in the direwolf sigil. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for the feast tonight, you should be doing the same," her brother advised.

Torrhen scoffed. "I have no one to impress, what does it matter what I wear?"

"You should aim to impress the King, maybe he would set you up with a good marriage?"

"Shouldn't I impress the Queen for that?"

"She doesn't like you, and I doubt that would change."

There was silence for a moment as Torrhen contemplated her brothers words. The Queen did dislike her, before she said any words to Torrhen, she didn't like her. Maybe the queen didn't like anyone, she does seem like a bitter person. But Torrhen supposed being married to a king like Robert would make any woman turn bitter. That doesn't excuse the fact that she was only bitter toward Torrhen.

"I wonder why she doesn't like me?"

"You openly defied her," Robb answered as if it were obvious.

"She insulted me!"

"She is the queen. She can do as she likes."

Torrhen huffed in annoyance. "Did you hear about Sansa's possible betrothal to Prince Joffery?"

She expected Robb to make a joke about it, instead his smile disappeared and he scowled. "Theon told me," Torrhen rolled her eyes at that. "I don't know why Sansa would want to marry him? He a spoiled little prince."

"Who is going to become king one day," Torrhen pointed out.

It was Robb's turn to scoff this time. "I can't imagine a worse responsibility. Who wants to become King of the Seven Kingdoms?"

"Joffery, obviously. And Sansa may become his queen."

"I hope not," Robb voice is dark and Torrhen realised that he really doesn't like Joffery. She didn't like Joffery, but she didn't particularly dislike him that way her twin did. The entire royal family didn't hold her interest to like or dislike them. Torrhen simply didn't care about them, they could do whatever they wanted in Kingslanding, as long as it didn't affect her.

"If Sansa is getting married to Joffery, then who are you marrying? Why would Sansa get married before you?" Robb asked and Torrhen just shrugged. "Maybe father finally agreed to let Theon marry you."

A noise of distaste escaped Torrhen. "I sincerely hope not. I'd rather marry Hodor!"

Her twin laughed at her suggestion before sitting down next to her. "It wouldn't be so bad, marrying Theon. We've grown up with him, its better than marrying a complete stranger."

"Well then you marry him! But leave me out of it."

Another laugh came from Robb. "I've never understood why you don't like Theon."

"That's because he isn't constantly trying to into your breeches."

"He's only joking, you know."

"That's what he tell you so you don't beat him to defend my honour."

"Jon does that for me anyway."

"Which proves that he is a better brother than you."

Robb looked very offended at that statement, which made Torrhen laugh. Jon was a good brother, but she would never consider him a better brother to Robb. Robb was her twin brother, they were born together, they have been unable to be separate since then. Their mother told them when they were babes and anyone tried to take one of them out of the room without the other, there would be screaming from both babes. Even as they grew up, they shared a room until their parents deemed it inappropriate. But they still snuck into each others room every now and again. Less so now that they were becoming adults.

Her brother pushed her as she was laughing, unable to stop himself from laughing. They sat there, laughing at Torrhen's lame joke. The door opened and their lord father stepped into the room. He frowned when he spotted Torrhen sitting in the room. The thought of his eldest daughter marrying the Kingslayer flashed through Ned's mind and he resisted the urge to cringe. "What are you doing in here? You should be getting ready for the feast. It's almost sun down."

"I was about to go insane from Sansa's gossip so I went for a walk and ended up here."

Her father frowned. "What gossip?"

Surprise flittered across the Stark twins faces. Never before had their father been interested in Sansa's gossip. "She said that the king wants her to marry Joffery."/

"Is that all Sansa said?"

Torrhen nodded slowly, confused at her father. "Yes, but I'm confused. If Sansa is supposed to marry Joffery, what is going to happen to me? Am I going to marry Theon?"

It was Ned's turn to be confused, but he was relieved there wasn't any gossip of Torrhen's possible betrothal to the Kingslayer. "No, Torrhen, you are not marrying Theon."

"Then who am I going to marry? I assume I'm getting married as well because Sansa getting married before me would be embarrassing."

"We shall speak of this tomorrow, go get ready for the feast, I must talk to Robb."

Torrhen nodded and left the room. Let her father berate Robb on his lordly responsibilities. He was to be Lord of Winterfell one day and he had to act as honorable and responsible as his father. Put on his 'lord's face' as her mother once called. Torrhen would agree, father became a whole different person whenever he was Lord of Winterfell. And Robb had to adopt that face, make it his own. The thought of Robb pulling a 'lord's face' amused Torrhen. He was her twin brother and she had barely ever seen him as a proper lord. They would play around about it, making jokes but that was all./

She passed by a window and realised that it was getting darker quicker than she had expected. Silently cursing herself, Torrhen headed to her room faster. As she pushed open the door to her room, she realised she wouldn't have enough time to actually do anything with her hair. _Oh well_, she thought to herself, _I look better with it down anyway._ Pulling a deep purple gown from where it was hung, she quickly threw off her clothes from that she was wearing and pulled on her dress. Torrhen never liked it when other people helped her dress. Well, Torrhen never liked it when people helped her, period. If she could do it on her own, then she would. The gown was a deep purple with grey under layerings. There were little direwolves running around the seams of her cuffs and the bottom of her dress. It was the perfect dress to wear to the king's welcome feast.

There was a knock at her door. "Come in," she called.

Torrhen was finishing lacing her dress up when the door opened and her lady mother walked in, ready for the feast. Catelyn looked over her daughter with a nostalgic smile. "You look beautiful, Tori."

"Thank you, mother." Torrhen turned and started fussing with her hair, thinking that's what her mother would want. It was a king's feast, they had to look the part with fancy hair do's and pretty dressed.

Catelyn, however, didn't think so. "Leave your hair out, sweetling, it looks better that way."

There was surprise on her eldest daughters face as she contemplated her mother's words. But Catelyn couldn't help but smile more at her eldest daughter. Ned had told Catelyn of the king's intention of Torrhen, and that she couldn't find out until Ned had told her himself. Sansa hadn't heard anything because she didn't mention anything, too engrossed in her own potential marriage to Prince Joffery. But no, her eldest daughter was to be married off to Jaime Lannister and become the Lady of Casterly Rock, if she agreed to it. Catelyn knew that her Torrhen would agree to it. The younger of her twins had the north her, and was more wild than her older brother. She had a touch of the wolfs blood as her husband says, but Torrhen still had Tully within her. And they lived to their own words as much as the Stark's did. Torrhen wouldn't refuse King Robert's proposal. Torrhen was wild, but in the end she was a good girl with a good heart. And she prayed to the Gods that Jaime Lannister wouldn't ruin her.

"Mother are you alright?" Torrhen asked, noticing her mothers solemn expression.

Her mother smiled once again. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Are you ready?"

Torrhen nodded slowly, wondering why her mother was acting so strange. First telling her that she was allowed to let her hair down and be free. Usually, her mother would prefer for it to be up and out of her face. Nonetheless, her mother was rather happy at the moment and they walked toward the hall where the feast was being held. There she passed her mother to the King who was to escort her inside the hall, and joined arms with her brother. Sansa had made her switch from being led in by Prince Joffery to Robb - who was supposed to lead Princess Myrcella into the hall. Torrhen agreed almost immediately. Last thing she wanted was to lead the repulsive little Prince into the hall.

"Who do you think will ask to marry you tonight?" Robb teased as the Stark twins watched their parents walk into the hall with the King and Queen.

Torrhen turned to glare at her brother. "You're hilarious, Robb."

"In that dress, I expect you'll get a proposal from the King," Robb continued, ignoring his sisters harsh glare.

She never had the chance to reply, because they had started walking into the hall. Instead, Torrhen was forced to smile while she seethed at Robb's teasing. Torrhen had many suitors that pretty much lined up wanting to marry the great beauty of the North. Roose Bolton was the most persistant, desperately wanting Ned Stark to give him his daughter. Unfortunately for Roose Bolton, Ned Stark actually loved his daughter and refused all proposals from him.

They walked into the hall behind King Robert who escorted their mother to the high table. The children were designated to below them. The future King of the Seven Kingdoms, and Lord of Winterfell sitting below their parents. Their siblings sitting next to them before they are all shipped off to be married to other people and live elsewhere.

As the Stark twins walked to their table, Torrhen spotted their bastard brother sitting amongst the common people. She was a bit upset that he wasn't sitting with them on the high table, Torrhen rather enjoyed the company of Jon. Alas, he was a bastard and with her mother organising this feast she would give every reason she could on why Jon couldn't sit with his true born siblings. Reason number one being that he was a bastard, as she liked to remind everyone in Winterfell. The great Eddard Stark had forgot his honor for a single night, and now they have a brother to be forever condemned by the lady Catelyn Stark. Still, she gave him a brilliant smile as they walked past, and he smiled back. The boy who was more Stark than any of his trueborn siblings.

Ever the gentlemen, Robb pulled out Torrhen's chair for her and waited for her to sit down before helping push the chair in. "Thank you, my lord." Torrhen said in her best lady's voice she could muster.

"The pleasure is mine, my lady," Robb bowed low before walking back around the table and sitting across from her.

They laughed together for the rest of the night. Their lord father always allowed them one cup of wine at feasts like these, and Robb usually drank both of theirs. It wasn't that Torrhen didn't like wine, its that her brother would steal her cup when she wasn't looking and swap it with his empty one. Torrhen would protest and reach across the table to swat her brother for stealing her wine, but she didn't mind as much. It was only wine after all, not a tremendous loss.

The feast was lively. Many were drinking and laughing and talking. Torrhen had even allowed Theon Greyjoy to sit with them and enjoy his company. Maybe because he wasn't as annoying this night as he was most of the time. Whatever it was, she was happy. Even Sansa's incessant gossiping with her friend Jeyne Poole hadn't bothered her, or the constant glances between herself and Prince Joffery. No, she allowed herself to enjoy this night.

There was many people that filled the hall. The King had abandoned the high table when his wife sat to sit amongst the common people. Lord Stark had taken it upon himself to mingle amongst his people. Torrhen had taken it upon herself not to watch as the King kissed another woman who looked like serving maid. Instead, she scanned the rest of the crowd until she came across a man that was talking to her father and dressed all in black.

"It's uncle Benjen!" Torrhen exclaimed excitedly, hastily rising from her chair.

"Where?" Robb asked, eyes searching through people.

"Next to father, come on Robb!" Torrhen told him quickly before walking toward her father.

They had their backs faced towards the feast, talking quietly amongst themsevles. No doubt they were having a solemn talk, those two Stark brothers were not known to have very entertaining conversations. Not with the pain that filled their past, or their current titles. Benjen was the First Ranger in the Night's Watch, and her father was the Lord of Winterfell. Both titles came with enormous responsibility that didn't give enough time for irrelevant conversations. Except when it came to Ned's children, particularly the Stark twins. Both as brave, honorable and courageous as the two brothers.

"Uncle Benjen!" Torrhen exclaimed as she got close.

Both her uncle and her father turned gave his eldest niece a smile."Torrhen! Look at you, I swear you are beautiful every time I see you!"

He drew her into a hug. "Thank you, Uncle."

"And Robb, look at you, you become more of a man every day," Benjen regarded the eldest Stark.

Neither twin noticed their father wander off and away from them to rejoin his guests. He knew that his twins would keep his brother well entertained enough for him, it was in their nature.

Robb and Torrhen joked with their Uncle, and in turn he told them stories from the Nights Watch. Nowhere near as terrifying as Old Nan's stories, but yet just as entertaining. The twins would bicker, and have their uncle act as some sort of weird in between as he half heartedly tries to settle them down knowing their fight was all in good heart. The Stark twins who held the same face, but one had more Tully than Stark, and surprisingly it wasn't the female counterpart.

They fought to their uncle about who was the better swordsman - although admittedly, it was Robb. He was, afterall, bigger and stronger than Torrhen. However, Torrhen was the better archer, and a worthy opponent for duels.

Ned Stark watched his eldest children laugh with their only living Stark uncle. He watched as they laughed and bickered, savouring this moment. With Torrhen's potential marriage, times like these were going to become fewer. He was separating his twin children, and it felt horrible. They both belong in the North, together. They were a strong pair, equal amount of intelligence and battle skills made. Torrhen and Robb were very much the same person split into two.

Golden hair, green eyes and a sharp smile cut Ned Stark out of his thoughts.

"I hear we're to be neighbours soon. I hope its true," Jaime Lannister said as he stepped in front of Ned.

The Lord of Winterfell immediately grew cold, as to deter the Kingslayer from talking to him. The last person Ned wanted to talk to right now was the Kingslayer, especially with the prospect of marrying his eldest daughter to the oath breaker. "Yes, the King has honoured me with his offer."

Jaime Lannister was persistent with his conversation. "Really? Has he also told you about how he plans to marry myself and your eldest daughter; Torrhen, I believe?" Ned visibly stiffened, no doubt making the Kingslayer happy, and said nothing. He looked away from the golden man in front of him and looked toward his daughter who was laughing and talking with her brother and uncle. Jaime followed his eye line and smirked. "Don't worry though, I'll be gentle, I promise not to hurt her. And who knows? She may even grow to enjoy me."

It was obvious that the Kingslayer was getting a reaction out of Ned, which is why he was even more determined to keep calm. He wouldn't give Jaime Lannister the satisfaction of getting a reaction. "A member of the Kingsguard makes a vow for life never to marry or have lands."

"Another oath I'll have to break, then," he said it with such apathy that it sparked more anger in Ned.

Ned looked stared into the Kingslayer's eyes. "Killing the king you were sworn to protect wasn't enough for you?"

Anger flashed in the green eyes Ned was staring into, much to his satisfaction. And then he smirked once again. "We'll have to see, won't we?"

"Father!" a voice called, snapping both men out of their glaring.

Much to Ned's dismay, Torrhen had walked toward both men, a wide smile gracing her face. Not that she had wanted to. Uncle Benjen had caught the hard glaring between his brother and the Kingslayer and pushed for Torrhen to break them up before they killed each other at the feast. She protested at first, wondering why she had to be the one to break them up. Jaime Lannister made her uncomfortable, to say the least. Ever since Robb had caught him staring at her when he had first arrived in Winterfell, she wanted to avoid the golden Kingslayer. But she couldn't avoid his stares since the feast, and she became hyper aware of when he around with no proper reason.

"Torrhen Stark I presume?" Jaime Lannister asked as she approached them, the corners of his lips twitching up into a smile - or a smirk. Mutely, Torrhen nodded her confirmation. He then grabbed her hand and pressed his lips softly against her knuckled. Torrhen watched him, obviously shocked and trying to ignore the heat creeping into her cheeks. "It is a _pleasure_ to finally meet you. I am Ser Jaime Lannister."

"I know who you are," Torrhen told him curtly, withdrawing her hand from his grasp. His fingers brushed over her fingers as he let her take her hand back.

He smirked at her, not even bothering to hide his amusement, much to both Ned and Torrhen's annoyance. "Good. Remember my name, since we'll no doubt get to know each other better in the days to come. And I'd hate for you to have to re-learn it."

Torrhen's confusion had satisfied the Kingslayer as he realised that the Lord Wolf had yet to tell his daughter of the arrangement. Vaguely Jaime wondered what would happen if he told her about their impending marriage now. Disbelief would be from the young girl, no doubt. And Ned Stark would probably kill him, now that would be a challenge. /

"What is it you wanted, Torrhen?" Ned asked, diverting her attention away from the Kingslayer.

"Uncle Benjen wanted to speak to you," Torrhen lied, wishing to be anywhere but around the Kingslayer.

Her father nodded and turned to walk away from Ser Jaime, and Torrhen followed him. She knew that Ser Jaime was still watching them, she could feel his stare as they walked away. She forced herself not to turn around, and instead focused on enjoying the rest of the night, desperately trying not to think about what Ser Jaime meant by getting to know each other better.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was a quiet affair. Most of the King's court were still sleeping from the night before by the time Torrhen made her way down to the Hall to break her fast. It seemed that the servants were the only ones bustling about this morn, everyone else in the castle were intent on being quiet as to not disturb the king.

When she reached the hall, her twin Robb and Theon sat at the table eating. Grey Wind - Robb's direwolf was lounging at their feet. Once she entered the hall, he perked up sensing her own direwolf, Icus. Torrhen's black direwolf trotted over to her wolf-brother and joined in with the lounging. Briefly she wondered where the rest of their family was. It was either their younger siblings hadn't risen yet, or they had already left for their lessons. If that was the case then she was later than she thought. It couldn't have been that late though, considering the sun wasn't that high in the sky.

"Ah, there you are!" Robb called out to her as she approached the table. "We've been waiting for you to get up all morning!"

"Why?" Torrhen eyed Robb suspiciously.

"Father wants to see you, and mother as well," her older brother informed.

Even with that information, Torrhen still remained suspicious. Her brother would often tell her that their parents wanted to see her, and only after she went scouting all over the castle looking for them that either of her parents would deny Robb's claims. Theon as well would confirm whatever Robb said, sometimes being the one to tell her of the false claims. It was fun for them to watch her wander around the entire castle looking for their parents, and laugh when they forced the story of when she finally found the Lord and Lady of Winterfell out of her.

Suspiciously, she asked, "how do I know you're not lying?"

Both men looked offended at the thought of Torrhen thinking they were lying. "They really want to see you this time! I swear it!" Robb defended. "We'll feed Icus for you, Tori, don't worry. But father does want to see you, he said it was important."

Deciding to believe them, Torrhen turned to leave. "Tell me what he wanted!" Robb shouted after her. "Me as well!" she heard Theon shout as well. Robb would know, Torrhen thought to herself as she made her way to her fathers solar where she knew he would be. Robb would always know, they were twins and told each other everything. Then Robb would tell Theon and possibly their bastard brother Jon as well because her twin brother could never keep anything to himself. Which would then lead to the entirety of Winterfell knowing whatever it was in the first place. A perfect example of this would be the first time she bled not long after she had turned 13, and Torrhen stupidly confided in her brother. Before the end of the day, the population of Winterfell had known. Robb went around telling anyone who would listen, and Theon would escort her around the castle, announcing that they must be careful with the Lady Torrhen, stating that 'she is frail due to the amount of blood she is losing'. It was an embarrassing day for her but she quickly shut them up by taking one of the wooden swords used for practice and hitting both boys on the back of the legs, threatening to do more if they continued their ridiculous actions. They stopped.

Torrhen knocked softly on her father's door. She wasn't nervous about meeting with her father, she never has been. Ned Stark never brought his daughter grave news, it was usually her that did that to him. Her mother's voice called for her to come in. Torrhen pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Robb said you wanted to see me?" Torrhen asked first, having a small bit of doubt that Robb was lying.

"Yes we did, sweetling, have a seat," her lady mother said as she gestured toward the seat.

Ned sat stoic as he watched his eldest daughter. He watched as she followed her mother's instruction and sat gracefully on the seat with a pleasant smile on her face. As much as Ned would like to believe his daughter was as innocent and naive as Sansa, he knew that wouldn't be true. She spent too much time with her brothers to be completely innocent, and after what happened in the Wolfs Wood when she was a child, he knew she would never be innocent. And he found himself glad that he had taught her to defend herself, if it ever came down to it. Ned didn't want his daughter to become the Lady of Casterly Rock, but he knew that she would good at it just as her own mother is at being the Lady of Winterfell.

"What is it?" Torrhen queried, looking between both her parents for answer. Her mother had a warm smile on her face, a smile that Torrhen hoped to adopt should she have children one day. Her father, however, had a face that showed nothing.

"The King has honoured us with a match for you in marriage," her mother told her softly, reaching over and grasping Torrhen's hand.

Surprise is what Torrhen felt first. She hadn't been expecting this conversation, even though she had been expecting it since she had flowered. Marriage is what her lady mother had been preparing her for. Still, the conversation made her nervous. Especially since her father had told her that she would pick her own husband, and now the King had come with an offer from Kingslanding.

"And who has he suggested?" Torrhen asked politely, although her voice was tight.

"It was Jon Arryn's suggestion," her father said.

Her mother interrupted him. "And the King feels obliged to honour his last request as Hand of the King."

There was tense moment as Torrhen looked toward her parents to tell her _who_ Jon Arryn had suggested. It had better be a bloody good reason to have her married off like this. Catelyn glanced at her husband, waiting for him to answer. Ned had told her explicitly that he was going to tell her who Torrhen was to marry, he said that owed his eldest daughter that much for doing this to her.

Ned finally spoke. "You are to marry Jaime Lannister.

Shock has graced Torrhen this time. _Are you sure?_ Torrhen wanted to ask her father. She was set to marry Jaime Lannister, the _Kingslayer_. It was like her brain had stopped working. She was shocked, and confused. Did her father just say the king and Jon Arryn has suggested that she marry the _Kingslayer_.

"But he's of the Kingsguard! They take vows to never marry," Torrhen exclaimed.

"King Robert has agreed to release him from the Kingsguard," Ned said simply.

"Why?"

It was times like these he realised how smart his daughter was. Sansa was overjoyed with the news but never questioned it. Granted, she was to marry Prince Joffery and not the Kingslayer, but he had a feeling Sansa would never have questioned him anyway. She was too much of a Lady to do that.

"Lord Tywin has agreed to free the Crown from a third of its debt to House Lannister if Ser Jaime gets released from the Kingsguard to become the his heir, and marry to have heirs of his own."

_So, I'm just here as a breeding mule to give the Kingslayer sons_, Torrhen thought darkly to herself. "And why was I suggested?"

"To settle the rift between House Stark and House Lannister."

_And as a peace maker._ The cynical thoughts of about a marriage to Jaime Lannister didn't stop. Torrhen was afraid to open her mouth and say anything in case all those thoughts slipped out. Instead, she sat in front of her parents staring at her hands in her lap. She couldn't look at them, they might see her thoughts and become disappointed. She didn't know what to do. Was Torrhen to say yes now? Give them an answer and put it all at rest.

"You don't have to give an answer now, sweet, you're allowed time to think it over," her mother told her, squeezing her hand.

Torrhen could breathe a little better with that news. Not by much, though. "May I be excused?"

The Lord and Lady of Winterfell gave her leave, and she stood and almost ran out the door. She didn't think to go back to the Hall where Robb and Theon Greyjoy were waiting to see what Lord Stark had wanted. The only thing Torrhen wanted was to get out of the castle, away from wherever the Kingslayer was hiding, or any of the king's court. Ser Jaime's weird advances from the feast last night made sense now, but she still didn't like them. In fact, she hated those words from last night more than ever now that she understood them. Torrhen didn't want to marry the Kingslayer, she wanted to choose her own husband who was northern born, and marry because she wanted to and because she loved him, _not_ because the king wanted less debt to pay.

Where she had been upset before, she was angry now. What right did Tywin Lannister have to release Ser Jaime from the Kingsguard? They serve for life! What right did Jon Arryn have to marry _her_ to that damn oath breaker? He never knew her! And he wanted to sell her to those bloody lions so the king will have less debt.

* * *

><p>The simple stable boy, Hodor, was tending to the horses when Torrhen stormed up. "Ready my horse, Hodor," she had ordered the large boy.<p>

"Hodor," he replied happily, oblivious to the rage in her tone. He went about putting a saddle on her horse, leaving Torrhen to wallow in her anger.

"Going out for a ride?" a voice said behind her.

Turning suddenly, Torrhen hoped she that it wasn't the Kingslayer talking to her now, as she was not ready to face him yet. She might scream if she turned it was him. Fortunately, she faced her bastard brother; Jon Snow. His dark hair and stormy grey eyes similar to her own was a welcome sight. His face was more welcome than even Robb's right now. Torrhen didn't think she could face him yet, either. She could only imagine what he would do once he found out. Robb held even less love for the Kingslayer than their father did.

"I am," she confirmed as Hodor brought out her horse.

"Alone?" he asked again, observing her the same way her father did not long ago.

"Yes, brother. Alone."

"Your lady mother says you are not to ride alone, father agrees."

Slightly exasperated now as she mounted her horse, she knew what Jon wanted. "Would you like to accompany me, Jon?"

"If you wish it, my lady," he said almost mockingly, his cool demeanor gone now. She was talking with her brother now, and not Ned Stark's bastard.

Rolling her eyes at her bastard brother, she spurred her horse. "If you are coming, you'd best hurry Jon, I'm not waiting for you."

Marrah, her horse was called, rode quickly out of Winterfell as if sensing her great need to leave the castle behind. If her bastard brother Jon Snow was riding after her, she ignored his presence all together. She also ignored the people's stares as she raced out of the gates. She didn't dare look around them, for her fear of seeing the Kingslayer. He'd know as soon as he saw her why she running.

Atop her horse, she tried to out-ride her problem, but they plagued her mind. Still, she focussed on the wind rushing through her hair and nipping her face. The late summer snow made the Wolfswood look pure, with the forest covered all in white. It seemed like a different forest when rode through a few days ago after that suffocating nightmare. It was a completely different forest than the one she rode through when she was a girl. Though, she never studied the details, and instead just rode through it all. It was freedom she was riding after, in the shape of a black wolf with golden eyes, similar to her own back in Winterfell with Robb. _A wolf,_ she thought suddenly, _is free to do whatever she wants. And I am a wolf_. She was also a fish, like her mother. Father always said that winter was coming, but mother had taught her about family, duty, and honour. _A fish does as she's told, to make her house proud. And I am that as well._

When she stopped, it seemed as if the world did too. The white forest was quiet, as if waiting for her answer as her parents, the king, and Ser Jaime did back in Winterfell. _No doubt the entire realm knows,_ she thought bitterly. _Everyone else knew about my betrothal before I did, and they all expect an answer._

"Tori?" Jon stopped beside her. "Are you alright?"

No," she whispered. It seemed as if the entire seven kingdoms were on her shoulders with this decision. _What would happen if I refused?_

"What has happened?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face.

_He's worried about me_, Torrhen realised. She almost smiled at that notion. Her poor bastard brother is forever to be condemned by her mother, but always will love and care for his true born siblings no matter what Lady Catelyn says. He never deserved her mother's cruelty. It was not his choice to be born a bastard and the rest of us true born. Would her situation be different if Jon was a Stark? _No, you'll still be forced to marry the Kingslayer and Jon would belong in Winterfell with the rest of us_.

"King Robert wants me to marry the Kingslayer," she blurted out.

If Jon was upset by the news, he didn't show it. Torrhen hoped that her twin brother would act the same way. She wouldn't be able to face him if he became angry at her. They would argue, as they always did but it wouldn't be in the same playful nature. They'd yell at each other for the entire castle to hear before they realise their words and apologise. It always happened. Robb and Torrhen loved each other too much to ever be truly angry at each other. Jon and Torrhen, however, never fought. She loved her half brother as she loved the rest of her family, being a bastard meant little to Torrhen. He was her brother as Bran and Rickon were, though he was much cleverer. He always saw things differently than the rest of them did, and maybe now he could help her now with his different perspective.

A hand on her arm interrupted her thoughts. She met Jon's eyes, and saw a tenderness that she saw when he looked at Arya. "And will you accept?"

"I don't know, Jon. I don't know what to do."

"You do what you must, Tori."

_Do what I must._ They were words she didn't want to hear, but words she needed to. Jon always told her what she needed to hear, no matter how cruel it was or unhappy it made her. And Robb would wait with open arms to comfort her, and tell her what she wanted to hear before they both helped her do what she must. Only this time she had to do it alone, but she knew her brothers would always be there.

"Shall we go back, brother?" Torrhen questioned her brother.

"Yes. Father and the King will be waiting for your answer," he reminded her. _No matter, I have all day._ "Have you told Robb?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "No, I haven't."

He smiled at her as they started on their way back to Winterfell. "I can't imagine why."

Torrhen chuckled. "I wonder what he will do when he finds out?"

"He will argue with Father about it," Jon suggested.

"And probably threaten to kill the Kingslayer," Torrhen added.

They laughed at the thought of Robb confronting the Kingslayer. They really shouldn't be, but she couldn't imagine her twin brother in a fight with Ser Jaime. Her brother was good with a sword, but Ser Jaime was better. There had to be a reason as to why he was inducted into the Kingsguard in his 15th year if he wasn't a good swordsman. _And now he is leaving it to -_. She hadn't dared finished the thought in her head. No, instead she thought about how it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Jon led through the Hunters Gate and to the stables with Torrhen following closely behind. Once again, she didn't acknowledge the whispers of the small folk. Maybe they weren't talking about her possible betrothal, and instead wondering why she raced out of Winterfell so quickly? The thought gave her little comfort, but it was better than her first notions.

Robb was mounting his own horse with Theon when she rode up. They stopped and looked at her, before dismounting again. "Where were you?" her twin demanded as he led her horse into the stables.

Marrah shifted nervously as her direwolf trotted toward her happily. Quickly, she dismounted off the horse, not wanting to be kicked off instead. "Jon and I went for a ride into the Wolfswood," she told her anxious twin brother.

"Ser Rodrick said you rode so fast it was if something was chasing you," Theon informed her.

_Only my responsibilities,_ she thought cynically. "So you were going to follow me?"

Theon shrugged. "We wanted to know what Lord Stark had said to you to make you leave in such a hurry." His mouth twisted into a smirk and he nudged Robb with an elbow. "Perhaps she's to marry and dislikes the husband Lord Stark."

Torrhen was not smiling. Neither was Jon, or Robb for that matter. "Then Lord Stark had probably suggested you," Jon bit back.

It annoyed Torrhen when he continued smirking. Her hand itched to slap the stupid smile off his face. "Oh come, now Torrhen. I'm not that bad," he defended himself with a look in his eye that Torrhen wanted to slap off more than his stupid smirk.

Instead, she ignored her fathers ward and looked toward her twin. He didn't seem as amused as he usually did during these banters. Robb's Tully blue eyes were solely trained on her, watching her intensely. Another sigh escaped her lips as she realised she had to tell him now or else he would nag her all day about it.

"Robb will you accompany me to the Godswood?" she asked him.

The searching look he was giving her didn't waver as he nodded, and took her arm. "What about me?" Theon asked after them.

"Later," both twins called out to him as they left.

Silence hung between them as they walked toward the Godswood, with their young direwolves following behind them. Robb knew it was serious if his twin sister wanted to speak alone in the Godswood. There they only spoke the truth, no matter the topic, that is what Father had taught them. There under the eyes of the heart trees of the Old Gods they were free to think and speak. It worried Robb to think that Torrhen was so anxious over whatever father had said to her that it needed to be said in the Godswood.

_Perhaps it is a marriage?_ Robb thought to himself. Father has found someone suitable for his sister, and her new husband was going to take her away from him to have a family of their own. Theon and he always joked about Torrhen's future marriage, guessing husbands and purposely matching her with horrid men that they knew she hated just to irk her. All the jokes aside, Robb had always thought that his sister would marry Theon, that she would put aside the whatever dislike she had for him and marry him so that Theon would finally be his brother, and Torrhen would never go far. A life without his twin sister around was a life he did not want.

Once the entered the Godswood, Torrhen went to sit in front of the heart tree on the snow, her direwolf laying next to her resting its face in her lap. The cold never bothered her much, it bothered Robb a lot more but suffered in silence. _The cold can wait until Torrhen has said her peace_. She was silent for a while, staring at her ever-shifting hands. It was a nervous habit of hers, an annoying one too. But he would wait for her to speak. If Robb pushed her to say whatever she intends to, he'll never get an answer. They would get mad at each other and nothing either of them had wanted to say would be said. No, he had to be patient.

And then it was rewarded. "King Robert has honoured Father with a match for me," Torrhen started, still not meeting Robb's eyes. She couldn't look at him, not while saying this. "It was Jon Arryn suggested before he died and King Robert feels he should honour it as his last request. It is also beneficial to the Crown, as it gets rid of a good portion of debt that King Robert is in."

Robb's mind whirled as he absently stroked Grey Wind. "And who has he suggested?" he asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer. Who had the power to get rid of some of king's debt?

Torrhen took a deep breath of the cold, northern air as she finally looked up to meet her brother's gaze. "Jaime Lannister."

It was like time had frozen. Robb definitely had. His eyes stayed frozen on her face as he stared, not saying a word. Torrhen wasn't sure if he was breathing. She started counting the seconds before he said something, wondering what he could be thinking. Then she realised that she should've at least given her father an answer before she told Robb. Ever the protective brother, he would try and talk her out of it without realising that she had been trying _not_ to do that all morning.

"Jaime Lannister," Robb said quietly, testing his name. "The Kingslayer," he said a little louder. "The King wants you to marry the _Kingslayer."_

"Yes," she answered quietly, not quite sure if he had wanted an answer.

"Because Jon Arryn wanted it so that there would be less debt."

Again. she confirmed what her brother had said. Then Robb was quiet again, which made Torrhen more nervous. He had gone blank, his face absolutely void of all emotion but she could tell he was thinking harder than ever, his blue eyes had never been so vivid in that moment. Oh, how she wished he could angry at her, at least then she would know what he's thinking. This brooding silence was making her both nervous and uncomfortable. Wasn't this the reaction she had wanted? He wasn't openly angry at her, it seemed. He certainly wasn't yelling at her, and yet it was unsettling all the same. If not, more so.

"He's on the Kingsguard, they aren't allowed to marry," Robb finally said, still in a quiet and calm voice that unsettled Torrhen.

"King Robert is releasing him for a third of the Crown's debt," Torrhen answered slowly.

"You're going to refuse, right?"

An involuntary sigh escaped her. Torrhen was afraid of this happening, almost as much as Robb being angry at her. She'd rather he just last out at her and have it over with. "Robb -" she started.

"You have to! You can't marry the _Kingslayer_!" Robb started to protest.

"I have no choice, Robb!"

"Yes, you do-"

"No, I don't! If I refuse, Tywin Lannister would take it as a slight against him, like he did to King Aerys! And we can't afford to have the Lannister's as an enemy!" She exclaimed exasperated. She hoped Robb would see things her way, she wanted him to understand.

"She's right, Robb," the grave voice of their father said. Both twins turned to look at their father who approached them. He sat in front of his children, facing the heart tree of his Gods. "It is important for the Starks and Lannisters to get along, and Torrhen shall secure peace between us with her marriage to Jaime Lannister."

"I have my own responsibilities as you have yours, brother," Torrhen told him quietly, linking her arm in his in what she hoped would be a comforting gesture.

"So you're going through with it?" Robb asked, in a defeated tone that made Torrhen inwardly cringe. Her lord father looked at her expectantly as well.

nwardly sighing, she clutched at her brothers arm a little tighter. "Yes, I have to. I will marry Jaime Lannister."

* * *

><p>Being betrothed should feel different in Torrhen's mind. Although, she didn't know what to expect when she <em>did<em> become betrothed, it sure wasn't this. In all her life, she had never felt more _alone_ now than she did when her marriage was announced to the people of Winterfell. Never before had her brothers prevented her from sparring with them, not since they were children. Instead, she was forced to attend with her sisters and Princess Myrcella with their Septa. It seemed like everyone was treating her differently now, they were treating her like a proper _lady_. Even Theon Greyjoy had seemed more reserved now that she was set to marry Ser Jaime. Silently, she cursed everyone that had forced her into this damned arrangement, including herself for agreeing to it.

The only things she was allowed to do anymore was go out riding. Hodor was nice enough company at least, but he didn't have particularly invigorating conversation considering he could only say his own name. It had been entirely two days since the announcement and Torrhen already missed her brothers, and she still saw them at meal times and infrequently during the day. How was she supposed to go to Kingslanding, and then move on to Casterly Rock if she can't be without their constant company for more than two day? She hoped that they would come to the capital for her wedding at least.

Torrhen was standing, brushing down her horse Marrah after another ride. She'd left the Septa's lessons early despite Arya begging her to stay. Torrhen couldn't sit there stitching stupid patterns after the Septa made that comment of giving it as a gift to her betrothed and Sansa babbling about their marriages. The Septa let her go after she told her that she wasn't feeling well, which was partly true. She wasn't feeling well, she was feeling like she was going to stab someone in the eye with the needle in her hand.

"Planning to run away, are you?" an arrogant voice that Torrhen was all too familiar with called out to her.

Paying him no mind, Torrhen continued methodically brushing the horse. "No," she answered curtly. "Aren't you supposed to be swatting at royal princelings?"

The gate opened behind her, and Torrhen assumed that her fathers ward had stepped inside the stable with her. "No. Only Stark's get that honour. I'd love a shot at that little prick, though."

She scoffed at Theon, after deciding that Marrah was properly brushed. "The Hound will beat you for Prince Joffrey, he doesn't care enough about you to do it himself."

That may have been a little harsh to say but Torrhen was in no mood to deal with Greyjoy, now or ever. He didn't miss a beat. "What about your lord husband, then? Would he care enough to duel with me?"/

"He isn't my lord husband." _Not yet._ "And no, he wouldn't. He doesn't care about anything."

Planning to walk away from Theon and his wretched words, Torrhen tried to get past him to get out of the stall. Theon had other ideas, however. He grabbed her arm, and tightened his grip almost painfully. Immediately, Torrhen began to try and pull her arm out of his iron grip. It wasn't working, Theon was too strong for her.

"Then why did you decide to marry him? Because he's handsome?" he began to question in low, threatening tones.

"What- No!" she protested, desperately trying to pull her arm back.

The iron-born boy was relentless. "Because he's wealthy, then? Or because you think he's _good._"

"Good at _what_? Theon let me go!"

"Good at bedding girls," Theon said mockingly, as the grip his hand had got tighter and began to hurt Torrhen. "I've heard the Kingslayer is just as good with his sword in bed than he is in the yard."

"You think- ?! No! I don't care about that,_ let me go_!" Pulling at her arm wasn't enough. If Theon refused to let her go soon, she would forced to hurt him.

His voice became low and menacing now, dropping down to a tone that she's never heard from him. Theon stepped closer to her now, and Torrhen stepped back. She didn't want to be in this situation, not again. Not with someone she knew. Her protests became feeble as she tried to repress the memories.

"But I'm better," he hissed. "I'll make it so whenever the Kingslayer touches you, all you'll think of is me. I'll do things to you-"

"If I were you," a bored voice called out. "I'd let the lady go."

Theon twisted around to see the golden Kingslayer standing at the gate of the stall. He was in his Kingsguard armour, with his hand perched casually on his sword and the slightest hint of a smirk on his face. Although he made it seem like his hand just happened to rest nonchalantly on his hilt of his sword, Torrhen knew that it was the vaguest hint of a threat. She had never been more grateful to see Ser Jaime than she was in that moment. Theon, however, refused to back down to the likes of the Kingslayer.

"This doesn't concern you, Kingslayer," the kraken spat the last work, tightening his grip on Torrhen.

Whatever amusement Ser Jaime held vanished. Torrhen expected him to glare heatedly at Theon for his choice of words, but as she had just met the golden lion, her expectations were wrong. Instead, his smirk widened into a malicious smile that held a promise of blood; Theon's blood. He took a step forward into the stall, and tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword.

"On the contrary, Greyjoy. Lady Torrhen is now my betrothed, everything she does concerns me. And I do believe that my bride-to-be does not wish to speak to you anymore. So let her go."

The last words said by Ser Jaime had more of an edge to them than anything she'd heard him say thus far. Even Theon was stunned into silence. There was a tense moment of silence between the three of them. Theon didn't budge with his tight grip of her arm, Ser Jaime stood casually gripping at the hilt of his sword, and Torrhen watched, wishing she could be anywhere else than standing in the stall with them.

Finally, Greyjoy released her arm and Torrhen almost cried out in relief as she cradled her throbbing arm against her. He didn't even look at her as he stormed out of the stables, brushing past Hodor who was standing at the door to the stables, patiently waiting outside. Ser Jaime stared at Greyjoy until he was out of his sight before he turned to Torrhen to see her staring after Theon as well.

Ser Jaime noticed how cold her grey eyes were as she stared after Greyjoy. He actually noticed more than the colour of eyes this time. Since he had arrived at Winterfell with the king's court, Jaime had only dared to watch her from afar. At first he felt ashamed for watching her like he did, he felt like he was betraying Cersei. But he reminded himself that he was supposed to marry this girl and they'd do more than just staring at each other, so looking wasn't as bad as it felt. From afar, he only saw the colour of her eyes, the curls of her hair and the curve of her smile. Standing this close to her, he could see so much more. That her eyes weren't the same as her father's. A stormy grey filled with amusement replaced the stony seriousness of Ned Stark. Of course, that's not what he saw now. It was a cold grey, filled with hurt and hatred for the iron boy that had just left their presence.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, more out of politeness than anything else. It was true, she was his bride-to-be which is the only reason he intervened. He never cared about what anyone thought of him, but his father would have his head if he heard that Jaime was letting some kraken abuse his betrothed. And no doubt Cersei would have a field day, just listing reasons why he would make an incompetent husband like Robert. His twin was upset with him for his forced marriage, and had become both irresistible and exasperating as of late.

Torrhen's eyes flicked to him and where he expected disgust from an honourable Stark, he saw relief and shame. "I'm fine, thank you for making him let go, my lord."

He eyed for a moment, wanting to find a fault in her words, but she seemed genuine. The only thing she was lying about was being fine. Torrhen still cradled her arm close to her and Jaime could tell by the awkwardness in the action that it pained her more than she was letting on.

"You should probably see your Maester about your arm, it may be sore for a few days."

She looked surprised and glanced down at her arm, rubbing it lightly. "You're right, I shall go now."

With a nod, he stepped out of the way and let her bustle past. She seemed like she couldn't get out of the stable fast enough, and it amused Jaime greatly. He was going to have fun pushing her past her comfort limits.

Before she could fully escape, though, Jaime spoke up again. "You know, it was rather strange that he attack you in the middle of the day."/

Torrhen paused in her footsteps, wondering where he was going with this. "Perhaps he was drunk," she suggested quietly. _Or desperate._

"He didn't stink of wine," Jaime observed as he turned to her. He noticed that she had her back towards him, facing toward the simple stable boy who guarded the stable doors. "No, he seemed desperate. Almost like... a rejected lover."/

A smirk crossed Jaime's face as the Stark girl whipped around and stared at him in horror. The golden knight knew that that wasn't true, he had overheard most of their conversation and knew the girl was a maiden. The Stark's were too honourable to be otherwise, and this girl was more Stark than her brother was. Still, it amused him to see his betrothed so horrified at his suggestion.

"What? No! I would never -!" she sputtered, and Jaime watched as her face heated in shame.

He chuckled at her shame and embarrassment. "I know, my lady. I was jesting."

Her horrified expression faded. Now, she just seemed embarrassed. "Oh," Torrhen said simply, not knowing what to say next. "I have- I have to go see the Maester."

With that, Torrhen turned and walked toward the castle, Jaime staring after her with a smirk on his face. M_aybe this marriage won't be bad after all_, Jaime thought to himself. Indeed, he was going to have fun corrupting Ned Stark's innocent daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Maester Luwin was unhappy to see her come to him with an injury after her mother had explicitly told her not to anything worth getting an injury. He had asked how she had sprained her wrist like she did as it was already swollen when she had arrived. Torrhen lied and said she had fallen off her horse. She had stumbled through her lie which made the old maester suspicious, and he also couldn't ignore the obvious finger marks left on her skin but decided against saying anything. If the young girl had anything to say, she would have said it. He had helped her lady mother birth her into the world and watched as she grew, the old maester knew that Torrhen wouldn't lie blatantly to him without a reason. Maester Luwin decided to mention the bruises to the Lady Stark.

Instead, he dutifully wrapped the young girl's arm and told her to be more careful, and to stay off her horse for as long as possible. Torrhen nodded and quietly thanked the maester before scurrying off to her room. She knew that he was going to tell her mother and that her mother was going to come looking for her and ask questions. Dealing with that right now was not something Torrhen wanted to do. She just wanted to lie down on her bed and try not to think about what had occurred in the stables.

Unfortunately for her, the Gods seemed to have a different idea as on the way to her room she saw her twin brother in some sort of daze as he wandered toward the direction she was set in. Torrhen craved Robb's company since he had started avoiding her when she had accepted the marriage alliance between herself and Ser Jaime. He had ditched her and stuck close to that damned Greyjoy. The same one who had abused her in the stables. Although Torrhen wanted to see her brother, she was made that he had avoided her like he did. And after the incident in the stables, she didn't want to see him.

Robb, however, had a different idea. "Tori!" he called as she kept her fast pace toward her room. "Tori! Wait!"

"What do you want, Robb?" Torrhen snapped.

"Can't I speak with my sister?" Robb asked hotly.

"No. I'm betrothed to the Kingslayer."

There was a pause as Torrhen assumed Robb was shocked. "But you're still my sister," he said once he recovered.

"Oh, am I? I hadn't noticed, with you refusing to do so much as _talk_ to me."

Robb put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her to a stop. "What do you think I'm trying to do _now?_"

"Prevent me from eating."

"Torrhen," Robb groaned. "Stop. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ignored you like. I was just- just trying to wrap my head around you getting _married_. I know we joked about it all the time but now its actually happened. And to Jaime Lannister - which I still don't approve of."

"And you think _I _do?!" Torrhen exploded. "I didn't have much of a choice! Nor as much time to adjust to it but you don't see _me_ ignoring _you_."

"I'm sorry-"

"I needed you, Robb, and you chose _Theon_," she spat his name in disgust.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned around and continued to storm in the direction of her bedroom. Torrhen's eyes began to sting with the warning of tears. Gods, it seemed like everything was frustrating. All she had wanted was Robb's company and when he finally offered it, she had pushed him away. She didn't know the exact reason for it, but she knew that Theon Greyjoy was a large part of it. He was her brothers closest friend, and he had deliberately hurt her. Torrhen realised she should've told Robb, but with her travelling to Kingslanding in a few days with her father and the king's court, her brother could use the companionship.

Flinging the door to her room open, she collapsed on her bed, and burrowed her face in the furs that covered her bed. Damn the King, and Jon Arryn, and Tywin Lannister, and Jaime Lannister too for this stupid engagement she was stuck in.

"Torrhen?" her mother's voice called out softly.

Torrhen resisted the urge to groan at the intrusion. All she wanted was to be left alone in her own misery. She wanted to lie in bed and forget that Theon was considering raping her, which led to the Kingslayer having to save her, and Robb's apology that Torrhen was slowly accepting despite her anger. She also wanted to forget how weak she was during her confrontation with that stupid kraken boy. How powerless she was in that situation. At any other time, she could easily have thrown them on their back, even without a weapon. But at the time, she was frozen with fear. Fear that she could have easily overcome. It shamed her.

"Sweetling, are you okay?" her mother asked. Torrhen felt the bed dip and assumed that her mother had taken a seat.

Sighing quietly, Torrhen sat up in her bed. "I'm fine, mother."

It was the most obvious lie Torrhen had ever told. And her lady mother knew it. "What's the matter?"

"I just- is it supposed to be like this? Being betrothed?"

Her mother gave a small laugh. "Like what?"

"So _lonely_. Robb never wants to spar with me anymore, or go horse riding, or even _talk_. I hate it, mother." Torrhen lay her head in her mother's lap for comfort.

Catelyn began to lightly stroke her daughters hair, as she did when Torrhen was a child. Torrhen was a woman now, and she shouldn't be acting this way but she needed to comfort. After being seemingly lonely for these few days, it was a welcome change.

"What about your sisters? You've been spending more time with them, and Sansa is betrothed as well, why didn't you talk to her about it."

"Sansa gets a prince, a foul little prince, but still a prince. And she has a child's view, thinking every knight and prince and king is like how they are described in the songs and the stories Old Nan tells. I have to marry an oathbreaker, a man that half the Seven Kingdoms hates."

Torrhen felt her mother flinch. If anyone were to hate the man she was supposed to marry it would be her mother, just as honourable as her lord father. Maybe it came with being a Stark, honour and righteousness. Fighting the good fight. Doing things the right way. Doing what is expected of you. Where did that get Torrhen? Betrothed to the most infamous oathbreaker in the entire Seven Kingdoms.

"You were raised differently than Sansa," Catelyn said gravely.

Lucky me, Torrhen thought cynically as she sat up. "What if I don't like the south?"

She knew how childish she sounded but Torrhen couldn't help but ask. She actually liked the cold weather of the north. It never bothered her as much as it did her siblings, in the north she felt like she belonged. Everything was natural, and beautiful. There were seldom moments when she looked around and didn't feel at home. Those moments however, she was previously occupied trying to save her own life.

Her mother smiled softly. "I didn't know if I would like the north, and now it is home to me as Riverrun once was. You're strong, Torrhen, you will be fine."

Another sigh escaped Torrhen. "If you say so, mother."

"You are also forbidden to go on that hunt with the king," Catelyn informed.

"What?! But I always get to go hunting with father!"

"Not this time, Torrhen."

"Why not? This would be the last time I'll ever get to go hunting with Robb! And father!"

"Then find another activity to do, but you are not going hunting and that is final."

With that, her lady mother stood up and swept out the door in a flurry of skirts. Torrhen flopped back onto her bed and groaned. Being betrothed wasn't as fun as she thought it would be, neither did having the king and his court here. She'll never be allowed to practice her archery or spar with swords ever again. No, it was time for Torrhen to become the lady her mother always intended her to be. How utterly boring.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the short sucky chapter. been stuck for a while. I will try and make the next chapter better. Reviews are welcome. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Winterfell had plunged into a deep sadness. The people mourned for their little lord who had fallen from the tower. The king and his court were due to leave the day after the hunt that he went on the day young Bran fell from the tower. Now, they had to wait another five days before the could depart from the frozen landscape because their king wanted to stay for his dear friend whose son fell from the tower. The Stark's themselves seldom talked to anyone but themselves and worried over the fate of Bran. The lady Stark wouldn't leave her son's side for anything. The lord Stark tried to manage his time between his kingdom, his guests, and his injured son. And all the Stark siblings - save for Rickon who was too young to understand - prayed constantly for Bran.

It had happened so quickly it took a while for Torrhen to comprehend what happened. She'd been stubbornly hidden away in her room because her mother had forbidden from going on the hunt with the king and her father. Then there were shouts from outside and the curiosity got the better of her as she went outside to investigate.

Nothing could have prepared Torrhen for walking outside to see her little brother lying unconscious on the ground, looking half dead. His direwolf was howling beside Bran's body, and her own wolf sniffed around Bran before joining in with the howling. She didn't even realise she was crying until Torrhen knelt on the ground by her little brother and watched as her tears fall on his face.

Everything after that was almost a blur. Someone was taking Bran away to take him to the maester. Torrhen screamed. Catelyn and Maester Luwin came out to see what was happening. Catelyn screamed as well. They took Bran away, Torrhen tried to follow but was told to wait outside. That's where the rest of her family found her. Sitting quietly outside Bran's room where Maester Luwin and Lady Catelyn were working to save Bran. Her father went inside, and the Stark children just stood outside and looked at the door, each of them looking worried. Even the direwolves sensed something wrong, as they were all howling from outside.

"What happened, Tori?" Robb asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know," she whispered. "I don't- I don't know. I don't know."

She couldn't say more because she started sobbing. Robb put his arm comfortingly around the shoulder of his obviously upset twin sister.

"I was in my room. I should've been outside with him, maybe I could have caught him. Robb, I should have been there."

"You can't be everyone at once, Tori."

Robb was met with silence from his twin sister who just stared at her hands. He sighed inwardly at her behaviour. Didn't she see that their other siblings needed her to be strong for them? Acting the way she did was going to upset them, and the last thing Robb wanted to deal with was distraught siblings. Robb needed her help with them. Just as Robb was about to suggest that they move away from the room and go somewhere else, their father stepped out of the room once more. Torrhen shot up straight away and the rest of the Stark children crowded their father.

"Is Bran okay?" "Is he going to live?" "What did Maester Luwin say?"

The Lord of Winterfell was bombarded with questions from his children about their brother who lay unconscious on the bed in the next room. Ned sighed as he faced his children. "Maester Luwin is doing all he can for Bran. All we can do is pray to the gods for his recovery."

"Was it true? Did Bran fall from the Broken Tower?" Torrhen asked quietly.

"Yes, he was climbing and slipped on a loose stone."

"But Bran never falls! He knows better than that!" Robb protested.

"He did fall, we must accept that fact. And we still royal visitors to attend to," and with that Ned departed from his children.

The Stark children were left staring after their father. Torrhen hesitated a moment before running after her father. "Father! Father!"

Ned slowed to a stop as he turned around to face his eldest daughter. "Yes, Torrhen?"

"What's going to happen now?"

Confused, Ned asked; "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to stay in Winterfell with Bran?"

"No, Torrhen. We are still going."

This shocked Torrhen. She had thought that with Bran balancing between life and death Ned would reconsider travelling to Kingslanding to become Hand of the King. Although Torrhen had never liked that her father's supposed 'friend' would ask something like that of him. As far as she could see, King Robert was an incompetent king and relied on other people to rule for him. Torrhen didn't want her father to be one of the those people.

"But what about Bran?"

"He is my son, but there is nothing I can do for him."

Torrhen had never seen her father look so sad. She had just realised the gravity of the situation for her father as well. He was about to lose a son, and instead of sitting by his side like mother had opted for, he was continuing on in doing his duties for the realm. Surprise registered in Torrhen as she momentarily forgot that he was a father and a husband before he was Lord of Winterfell.

Swallowing her shame, Torrhen decided to return to the dutiful daughter. "When do we leave?"

"If I can get his Grace to agree, five days from now. Is that enough time for you to say your farewells to your brothers?"

"Yes father," Torrhen nodded.

A moment passed between them before Ned pulled his daughter in his arms. The comfort was much needed on both sides. For Torrhen, her entire life was going to change, and for Ned, he was moving to the one place he never wanted to go since the end of Robert's Rebellion for a friend he wasn't sure fully appreciated him anymore. They were both hurting over Bran and unsure over going to Kingslanding. However, they both had duties to attend to and sacrifices would have to be made.

After several moments, Torrhen released her father. "Thank you, father."

"Go to your brothers and sisters."

Taking a breath, Torrhen nodded and turned toward her siblings. They were all staring at the door. She smiled at them. Even though they fight all the time, the Stark children love each other. Torrhen only hoped that Bran would wake up to realise that.

* * *

><p>Robb greeted Torrhen that morning without his usual bright smile. "Today's the day," he said sadly.<p>

Sighing quietly, Torrhen picked at the food in front of her, not entirely ready to leave the only home she had ever know. "I don't want to go," she whispered.

The king had agreed to the extra five days in Winterfell to mourn for Bran's horrible injury. In that time, Maester Luwin had managed to stabilize Bran's condition and informed the people of Winterfell that the worst was over. Even though this was a relief to hear for Torrhen and the rest of her siblings, their mother had refused to leave Bran's side. Torrhen could barely comprehend what her mother was going through, but Bran was not in danger of dying anymore so Torrhen couldn't understand why she hadn't come out to attend to her other children. This forced Torrhen and Robb to step up attend to her lady mother's responsibilities. Not even Maester Luwin was around to help out since he was busy with keeping Bran alive.

During this time, Torrhen hadn't interacted with Ser Jaime since the incident with Greyjoy in the stables, which she was thankful for. She had seen glimpses of him in the yard sometimes where he sparred with other men. Despite her dislike for the golden Lannister, Torrhen couldn't deny how handsome and capable knight he was, even if he was a dishonorable one. However, Torrhen could only manage glances since every time he was in the yard as she passed by, Robb was with her and she could feel the glare he was giving. With as many problems as they had, Torrhen didn't want to risk upsetting Robb anymore than he was, and she was far too busy to worry about the likes of Jaime Lannister, betrothed or not.

Instead of worrying about her future husband and his family who seemed uncomfortable more now than they were when they arrived and had stuck to themselves through the entire affair, Torrhen focussed on spending whatever time she had left with her brothers. It wasn't that difficult considering Rickon never left her side and Robb was determined to be as close to his twin as possible.

It was not enough time in Torrhen's mind as the day they were set to leave for Kingslanding had finally arrived. Torrhen was afraid to say the least. She was moving to a new city, surrounded by people she didn't know and probably won't like just to married off to the most infamous oathbreaker in the entire Seven Kingdoms. It seemed absolutely terrifying. And most of all, she'd have to do it without Robb.

That was the hardest part; leaving her twin brother. They had spent their entire lives by each other's sides, how was she suppose to get through the biggest change in her life without him? They had never been apart for extended lengths of time. The past few days they had spent at each other's side. Robb had ditched the company of Greyjoy in favour of Torrhen, and Greyjoy had avoided her altogether, thankfully. Leaving was going to be difficult. But Torrhen understood that it was time to become her own person and leave Robb behind, even if she didn't enjoy it. She would miss him, though.

"You'll get used to Kingslanding, Tori, maybe you'll love it as much as Sansa does," Robb replied quietly.

"I doubt I'll be there long enough to get used to it," Torrhen muttered sadly.

Resisting the urge to cringe, Robb gave a quiet sigh. How had he forgotten that his twin sister was getting married and moving to Casterly Rock. He wouldn't even be at the wedding either.

"You slept in late, everyone is already outside saddling the horses and getting ready to leave."

He stood and offered his hand to Torrhen who looked pained at the thought of leaving so soon. Robb felt the same kind of pain but had it hidden behind his 'lords face'. It is better to hide his pain and be strong for Torrhen whose life is changing drastically. Torrhen took his hand and together they walked out into the yard arm in arm.

Once outside the doors, they were met with bustling servants and people tying luggage to carts and horses. Leaving Winterfell became painfully real to Torrhen as she realised that her trunk full of her own things were probably packed and put one of these carts. She forced herself to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes. They were really leaving to Kingslanding.

Torrhen had gone her whole left thinking she wouldn't leave the north, which now that she thought more about it, was a preposterous notion. She was a lady, and often most ladies had to leave their own homes and move elsewhere. Torrhen was a lady of one of the most noble houses in the Seven Kingdoms, which meant that even if the king hadn't come to ask her father to be Hand of the King, she would've had to go south to court. Torrhen was a Lady of the North, and this was her duty no matter how much she disliked it. The Tully words rang in her head as she crossed the yard. Family. Duty. Honor.

Across the yard, their bastard brother was saddling his horse. Confused, Torrhen turned to her twin. "Is Jon coming?"

Robb looked almost sad. "Just to the King's Road, then he's following Uncle Benjen and joining the Night's Watch."

"The Night's Watch?!"

Robb let out a small sigh as they approached the stables. "He doesn't belong here, Tori, not around mother. The Night's Watch is the only place for a bastard."

"No, it's the only place for Jon."

Her family was breaking up. Jon was going to the Wall. Herself, father, and her two sisters were going south to Kingslanding. Whereas mother, and her brothers were staying here in Winterfell. She was afraid for Jon going to Wall, something her father told her made Torrhen nervous over Jon travelling to the Wall alone. When the snow falls and the white winds blow, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. No doubt he'll have the other men in the Night's Watch but he shouldn't be alone.

Although Torrhen thought it was better than travelling south. Nothing good ever came from Stark's going south to the capitol. They always ended up dead, with the exception of her lord father. All he lost was his entire family with the exception of Benjen Stark who resided at the Wall. Well, maybe Jon won't be as alone as I thought.

"Why don't you go and say goodbye to mother and Bran while I saddle your horse," Robb suggested, growing tired of the depressing talk of the future of their bastard brother.

Mutely, Torrhen agreed and walked back toward the castle. Saying goodbye to Bran and mother was going to be just as painful as watching the Lady of Winterfell waste away next to her unconscious son. Another reason in the list of reasons why they shouldn't leave Winterfell. Another factor in Torrhen's life that she couldn't control or change, and was running away from. The Stark words rang in her head. They were going south but she had this cold feeling in her stomach that winter was rapidly approaching.

The grey direwolf pup trotted along beside Torrhen. If there was anything Torrhen was glad for, it was her direwolf was travelling south with them. Probably not the wisest decision for a bride-to-be who is relocating her entire life south to take an infamous animal known for being dangerous and vicious. But Icus was apart of Torrhen, more than a common pet to its owner. It's as if Icus was Torrhen in wolf form. Her wolf was closer to her than even Robb was.

She knocked on the door lightly before pushing it open. Her mother sat on the chair next to the bed staring at her son. Catelyn was quiet, and unnervingly still as she stared at her son. Torrhen studied her for a moment, wondering when was the last she ate, or blinked. It was her mother, but it was like looking at a different person inhabiting her mother's body. Torrhen always thought of her mother as a strong woman, but seeing her now made her doubt that. Although, her apparent weakness wasn't without cause.

Sighing, she walked over to her little brother's bedside. The words were caught in her throat as she stared at her unconscious brother. He looked so peaceful, almost as if he were asleep. She ran a hand through his auburn hair that was a shade lighter than hers.

"We're leaving for Kingslanding soon," Torrhen started. "If you were awake, we'd take you with us and we could explore the castle together, or go riding in the Kingswood with our direwolves. I promise I'll write to you, and when you wake up you can write to me and tell me what you've decided to name your direwolf." Torrhen paused to wipe the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll miss you Bran. Wake up soon."

Pressing a kiss to Bran's forehead, Torrhen stood up and walked around the other side of his bed where her mother sat. Following Torrhen's lead, Icus leapt up onto the bed and licked at Bran's cheek as if she too was saying goodbye, before jumping down again. She pressed another kiss to her lady mother's head.

"Goodbye mother, remember to take care of yourself."

Torrhen walked out the door, desperately trying not to look back. Her mother didn't say anything to her when she said goodbye. She didn't even look in Torrhen's direction, just stared at Bran. It upset Torrhen a little. She was going south to be married off and probably won't see her mother for a long time, and Catelyn didn't even look at her. There wasn't a glance, or a smile, or any words of wisdom and encouragement that Torrhen desperately needed. Some kind of reassurance from her mother about getting married. Instead, she got nothing.

It wasn't until she bumped into someone that she realized she was staring at the floor since she walked out of Bran's room. Immediately, she began apologising to the person she bumped into, until she look up and saw the golden knight she was set to marry and the apology died on her lips. He was dressed in his kingsguard armour, wearing the white cloak he metaphorically stained with the Mad King's blood. Ser Jaime smirked down at her and he held her arms to keep her steady. It was difficult to tell which was shinier, his hair or his armour.

"You should be more careful with where you are walking, my lady. You don't know who you could bump into." Ser Jaime sounded amused, as he always did whenever he talked to her.

"I'm sorry, Ser, I'll watch where I'm going from now on," she said quietly, moving to step around him. Icus, who had been sniffing at his feet, growled suddenly. Both peered down at the grey direwolf curiously.

"Is something the matter with it?" Jaime asked.

"I don't think so."

Torrhen stared down at her wolf, confused as to why Icus would growl like that. She had never made that sound before, it was strange behaviour for her, or not considering Icus was in fact a direwolf. Jaime vaguely wondered why the animal would growl like that, but decided to forget it and instead focussed on the lady standing in front of him. "Are you excited to go to Kingslanding?"

She avoided look at him, he was intimidatingly attractive and it made Torrhen nervous. "Oh yes, I've always wanted to see the capitol."

It seemed like Torrhen didn't even attempt to sound genuine. She couldn't find the energy to stand here and converse with the Kingslayer, let alone attempt to lie to him. Ser Jaime seemed to be studying her. His bright green eyes staring into hers, searching for something. That stupid smirk still on his face.

"How about you and I make a deal? Since we're to be married," to her credit, Torrhen didn't cringe at the word, "it would be much easier if we promise not to lie to each other. Trust is key to any marriage."

For an unexplainable reason, Torrhen became annoyed with the Kingslayer. "My little brother fell from a tower five days ago and still hasn't woken up and will live as a cripple for the rest of his life, forgive me for not being excited about leaving him."

A tense moment passed between them as Jaime felt the guilt of pushing that poor boy out the window rush through them, and Torrhen silently and unnoticably seethed at him for being quite annoying when all she wanted to do was go back outside to Robb. Torrhen wondered why he wouldn't leave her alone before remembering that they were supposed to get married.

Jaime's tense expression cracked as he started smirking again. "See? Doesn't the truth feel so much better?"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Torrhen stepped out of his grasp. "I'd better go saddle my horse."

Without waiting for any kind of response, she stepped around him and continued walking out to the yard, desperately hoping that he wouldn't follow her and continue the conversation. Icus let out a low growl once more before following behind. Luckily for her Jaime saw that the conversation was heading no where and simply went over to his own horse.

Robb was waiting next to her horse that he had already saddled. Everyone who was leaving with them were already on their horses, waiting for the king's word to leave. Torrhen approached her twin brother, blinking back tears that threatened to fall. Their brother, Jon, sat atop his own horse waiting as well.

"How did it go?" Robb asked as she approached.

"As well as could be, I supposed," Torrhen replied.

As soon as she got close, Robb pulled her into his arms, clutching his twin sister tightly. They said nothing, just hugging because they knew it would be a while before they saw each other again. Next time they'll see each other, Torrhen would be the Lady of Casterly Rock, and Robb would be acting Lord of Winterfell, and maybe married as well. They'd be older, more responsible with the adventures of their childhood far behind them. The almost identical Stark twins would be two different people. Seperate.

"Don't forget to write, Tori," Robb started loosening his grip on his sister so they could face each other. "And don't hold back on the details, I want to know everything."

"I promise, Robb. Take care of mother, and Rickon, and Bran."

"You as well, make sure Arya doesn't kill Sansa and make sure father gets enough sleep."

Once again, Robb pulled Torrhen against him before letting go completely and keeping her horse still as she climbed on. She settled on the saddle before looking down at her brother. To their credit, neither of them let them cried. Although Torrhen was dangerously close from doing so, and was blinking often so her tears wouldn't fall. Icus keened and jumped up on Robb, pawing at his stomach. Robb chuckled and bent down so that Torrhen's wolf could lick his face. Even Icus didn't want to leave.

"Maybe I should leave Icus here with you and Grey Wind," Torrhen half-heartedly joked.

"Then who else will keep you safe in Kingslanding without me there?" Robb replied with a grin, standing up to get away from the direwolves affection.

"I can take care of myself, Robb."

"I know, I'll just feel better knowing you'll have Icus with you."

Torrhen agreed silently, knowing she felt better with Icus around too. The direwolf was only a pup, but it was far more dangerous than any dog. Although, Icus and the other direwolf pups were far too cute to be considered dangerous.

"Robb," Theon said as he appeared next to Robb, startling both Stark's.

Immediately, Torrhen tensed at Greyjoy's appearance. She had hoped to avoid seeing him before she left. One thing she liked about going south was being away from Theon Greyjoy. Being away from his constant flirting would be refreshing, if it wasn't being swapped for the company of Jaime Lannister.

"You forgot this," Greyjoy told Robb, holding up something covered in cloth.

"Right, thank you for reminding me," Robb said, taking the object out of Theon's hands.

Greyjoy nodded, muttered some form of a farewell to Torrhen before walking away. It seemed that he was as eager to get away from her than she was of him. Robb gave a confused glance at Greyjoy's retreating figure before ignoring it and casting his attention on the cloth covered object in his hand.

"For you," he said, removing the cloth and handing it to her.

It was a quiver. A dark leather quiver with small light grey intricate patterns around the top and bottom. There was also the direwolf sigil the same colour as the patterns stamped proudly across the centre. The quiver was filled with at least a dozen arrows and a bow to match. It was beautiful, and much more appropriate for Torrhen than a sword would be.

"Do you like it?" Robb asked, obviously excited. "I had it made after you told me about your betrothal."

"Why?" was all Torrhen could manage while studying her gift.

"So you're able to protect yourself from the Kingslayer," that made Torrhen grin, "and to remind you that no matter who you marry, you will always be a Stark of Winterfell."

"Thank you, Robb."

He nodded and grinned up at her. The same boyish grin that she had been looking at her entire life. A smile she was going to miss.

There was a shout from the gate and people started shuffling out of the yard. Torrhen slung the strap of her quiver over her head so that it rest on her shoulder, and the quiver on her back. She looked around her as people started moving. She was actually leaving Winterfell, the only home she had ever known. Her eyes started to burn with fresh tears, but Torrhen blinked them back. She looked down at Robb, who somehow still held a smile even if it lost most of its happiness.

"Goodbye, sister," Robb said, his voice heavy with sadness.

"Goodbye, brother," Torrhen managed to choke out.

Another moment passed before Torrhen spurred her horse forward. They stared, Tully blue and Stark grey eyes searching each other. The inseparable Stark twins actually being separated. This was a sad day for the Winterfell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And they're off! Yeah... hi. Again. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy doing nothing really. Just, graduated highschool and stuff so now I have plenty of time for this story! Sorry for this kinda crappy chapter but I promise to make it up. Also trying to incorporate the direwolf more into the story, and perhaps more Jaime/Torrhen interaction? Again, incredibly sorry for the long wait. Reviews are always welcome. :D**


End file.
